Sailor Moon - In Search of the Moon Princess
Sailor Moon - In Search of the Moon Princess is based on Sailor Moon Classic or Sailor Moon Season 1. Storyline A middle-school student named Serena befriends Luna, a talking cat that gives her a magical brooch enabling her to become Sailor Moon: a sailor scout of the moon destined to save Earth from the forces of evil. The Team Serena and Luna assemble a team of fellow Sailor Scouts to find their princess and the "Legendary Silver Crystal." They encounter the extremely intelligent Amy Anderson who awakens as Sailor Mercury she is rumored by other characters to have an IQ of three hundred. Raye Hino a local shrine maiden Cherry Hill Temple who awakens as Sailor Mars; Raye is shown to have an affinity with two crows who live there. Raye is a disciplined, practical person. She is also greatly interested in pop culture and shows the musical talent of her own, including playing the piano and guitar, singing, and composing all the songs for a school festival. Raye also has a very tempestuous relationship, and argue frequently with Serena. Lita Kyle a transfer student who awakens as Sailor Jupiter; Lita serves as the "muscles" of the group. Lita’s strong, independent personality is hinted at in her most striking physical feature—her unusual height. She is stated to be very tall. Despite her tough appearance, she is very gentle. She always wears pink rose earrings and a green hair tie that decorates her ponytail. Jodi Love an Ecofeminist and a new girl in town desiring for a healthier planet who awakens as Sailor Earth; Jodi comes from a longline of Vegans in her family and green thumb gardeners who grow their own food and make natural medicine at home. Jodi’s is the secondary brains after Amy and a very good cook like Lita. Jodi has a feline companion, Gaia. And Mina Arnold a young aspiring idol who operates as Sailor Venus, accompanied by her talking feline companion Artemis. Additionally, they encounter Darien Shields a high-school student who assists them as Tuxedo Mask on occasion in their journey. Villians The group battles the evil Negaverse Led by Queen Beryl, a team of generals better known as the Four Nega Warriors served as human-like beings from the Negaverse, an alternate dimension of evil, and had only a vague understanding of human ways. The Sailor Scouts Powers Sailor Mercury possesses powers associated with water, is highly intelligent, and can use a supercomputer to collect information on various battle factors. Sailor Mars possesses powers associated with fire, as well as psychic and spiritual ones. Sailor Jupiter possesses powers associated with electricity and plants, and superhuman strength. Sailor Earth possesses powers associated with geokinesis, to manipulate elements derived from earthen elements including most solid objects (rock, metal, etc.), specifically all mineral compositions regardless of their state (mountain, boulder, sand or dust), dirt, and soil. Sailor Venus possesses powers associated with love and beauty. Mercury Power! Amy holds up her pen against the planet Mercury against a blue background and shouts "Mercury Power!” As she does that she lets go of the pen and Amy holds up her hand and her fingernails turn light blue. Mars Power! Raye holds up her pen against the planet Mars against a red background. She shouts "Mars Power!” and as she does that she lets go of the pen, bright rainbow colors come out of the pen and holds up her hand and her fingernails turn red. Jupiter Power! Lita holds up her pen against the planet Jupiter against a green background and shouts "Jupiter Power!” As she does that, she lets go of the pen and Lita holds up her hand and her fingernails turn green. Earth Power! Jodi holds up her pen against the planet Earth against a Berry Blue background. She shouts “Earth Power!” and as she does that she lets go of the pen, Jodi holds up her hand her fingernails turn Earth Blue. Venus Power! Mina holds up her pen against the planet Venus. As she does that she lets go of the pen and Mina holds up her hand and her fingernails turn gold. Category:Starlina Category:Starlina Sailor Moon Series Category:Fan Series